


Despicable Me

by SunnyInOregon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: At a party in a hotel, Erin Strauss ends up in a sticky situation with David Rossi.





	Despicable Me

Erin sipped slowly at the cold glass of champagne in her hand. As usual she would make one glass last her the entire night. Unlike her male compatriots she preferred to remain sober at social functions. She glanced around the crowded room until her eyes landed on a familiar male form. She gulped a mouthful of champagne as she watched him.

 

David Rossi, just thinking about his name made her cringe. The man had been a thorn in her side for years. She had thrown herself a mini-party when he had retired rejoicing in the fact that she could go to work and not see his smug face again. For ten glorious years she had been free of his superior attitude and devil may care smile. Now he was back and there was nothing she could do about it.

 

She tried several times to get the Director to change his mind and not allow Dave back into the Bureau citing how the times had changed but the man hadn’t. He was an egotistical, self-serving son of a bitch who’s only purpose in life was to make her miserable.

 

‘Just once she would like to have the upper hand over that bastard,’ she thought.

 

She watched as he flirted with one of the junior agents. The man still thought he was Don Juan, even though he was half a century old. She scoffed as the younger agent smiled back and nodded her head before walking away from Dave. The girl tried to look casual as she headed towards the bathrooms glancing over her shoulder as she made her way across the ballroom. Obviously, she was going somewhere to wait for Dave to engage in an illicit tryst.

  
Erin took another drink from her glass before setting it on a nearby table and following the female agent. She stepped into the hallway and paused to get her bearings. A noise from the left caught her attention. She rounded a corner spotting an open door at the end of the hallway past the restrooms. She moved closer to investigate.

  
Pushing the door open her eyes fell upon the girl as she stood in the corner. The younger agent had her back to the door and had already unzipped her dress. She giggled. “I didn’t expect you so soon.”

  
“I don’t think you expected me at all,” Erin replied coolly.

  
The agent spun around and gasped as she attempted to hold her dress in place. “Director Strauss!”

  
Erin sighed. “I’m not going to ask what you are doing. I’m pretty sure I know the answer to that.”

  
“I, uh,” the girl stammered.

  
Erin rolled her eyes. “Go to the bathroom and straighten yourself up,” she ordered. “And think about the fact that the bureau has a no fraternization policy and you were about to break that rule. I suggest you also think twice about who you are consorting with especially at events like this. Now go before I decide to write you up.”

  
The girl shuffled out of the stockroom, hurried across the hall and into the restroom. Erin was about to close the door when a thought occurred to her. ‘What if she waited for Dave?’ Maybe she could teach the smarmy bastard a thing or two. She smiled and stepped into the room flipping on the light switch. But the light didn’t come on. ‘Perfect,’ she thought.

  
She stepped farther into the room closed the door to a fraction of an inch and stood in an area that would still be in shadows when Dave opened the door. She only had to wait a few minutes before the door swung open and a dark figure stepped inside. The door clicked closed as the room was plunged into darkness.

  
“Where the hell are you?” Dave asked sounding irritated.

  
She moved towards the sound of his voice making sure her heels tapped the floor. She could smell his cologne a woodsy scent that fit him perfectly. His hand brushed her breast causing her to jump slightly and let out a giggle. He settled his hand firmly on her right breast as his other hand grabbed her hip and pulled her tightly to him. Her hands found his shoulders as his mouth found her neck. The feel of his lips and tongue on her skin sent a shot of pleasure straight to her groin.

  
She moaned and rubbed her hips against him reveling in the feel of his hardness. Briefly she wondered if he had been hard before he stepped into the room or if this was a reaction to her. Her fingers slid into his hair as he nibbled and sucked his way down her neck. Her breathing deepened and she had to fight back a moan as he continued to play her body.

  
‘He had definitely earned his reputation a remarkable lover,’ she thought. Wait! What? She wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this so much.

  
She shuddered as her dress fell to the floor making her realize she had lost track of his hands.

  
“I could have sworn you were wearing a bra earlier,” he muttered as his lips swept over a nipple.

  
Her fingers clenched his hair tighter as he twirled his tongue around the protruding point. His warm, wet mouth engulfed her breast as his hands slid softly over her skin. She felt herself being propelled backwards until her legs bumped into a hard surface. She sank onto what felt like a table shivering as the cold penetrated her skin.

  
‘You should stop this,’ a little voice said in her head. All thought left her as she felt his hand move between her thighs.

  
“You’re so wet,” he whispered. His fingers caressed the gusset of her panties. “I’m going to fuck you so hard!”

  
Her entire body trembled at the thought. Her and David Rossi fucking, in a stockroom, while half of the FBI agents in DC were a hundred feet away? Unthinkable. And yet, here they were.

  
He removed her panties and spread her legs wider. She heard the zip of his trousers being lowered before he settled between her legs.

  
“Stop,” she said suddenly. She felt him pause briefly then felt the tip of his erection rub against her wetness. “David!”

  
“Hell no Erin,” he growled at her. “You want this as much as I do.”

  
She tightened her thighs around his hips making it difficult for him to move. “You didn’t even know it was me until just now.”

 

He laughed. “I saw you watching me in the ballroom. Saw you follow Jessica. I waited to see if you were going to go back into the ballroom when you sent Jessica to the restroom. But you didn’t come, and I knew you were waiting for me. Waiting for your chance to see what the fuss was about.”

  
“You arrogant bastard,” she retorted as she slapped his shoulder. “You think this is all about me wanting you?”

  
He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. “Of course, it is, you’re wondering why I’ve never tried to fuck you in all the years we’ve worked together. You’ve always wanted to know why I never asked you to bend over for me. You want to know why?”

  
“No,” she replied coldly.

 

“Liar,” he breathed. He licked her ear and softly blew across it. “I wanted you from the first moment I saw you, but I also realized that you were someone who would be going places in this agency. You were so strong and smart and ambitious, and I thought if I didn’t make love to you that maybe we could be friends, but you always seemed to despise me. Now why is that?”

  
“Because you’re a bastard and I don’t consort with your kind,” she ventured.

  
He laughed and captured her mouth with his. Pressing her lips together she tried vainly to deny him access but her traitorous mouth had other ideas. His tongue slid smoothly into her mouth allowing her to taste the whiskey he had been drinking. Their tongues wrestled against each other. Her thighs loosened allowing him to move closer. His hardness slid across her bundle of nerves.

  
“Still want me to stop?” he asked as he pulled his lips from hers.

  
“Fuck no,” she groaned knowing she was going to regret this later but realizing there was no way she could stop now.

 

He repositioned himself and slid inside her joining them fully. “Holy crap,” he swore.

  
Her body was on fire and he was the only one who could put it out. He thrust in and out softly muttering, “so worth it,” as he picked up the pace. She clung to him and rode out each wave of pleasure until he finally reached his own climax and collapsed on top of her.

  
“This isn’t going to change things,” she said when her breathing finally settled.

  
“I didn’t think it would,” he murmured against her neck. “But you have to admit we do good together.”

  
“Well,” she said.

  
“Well what?”

  
“But you have to admit we do well together,” she stated with a sigh.

  
He snorted. “You’re correcting my grammar? I am a writer you know.”

  
She rolled her eyes in the darkness. “You must have a really good editor. You write better than you speak.”

 

He pushed himself up and she could feel his eyes trying to look at her in the dark. “You’ve read my books?”

 

“Only to make sure you weren’t saying anything bad about the bureau,” she admitted reluctantly.

  
“Why would I say anything bad about the bureau? I’ve had nothing but good times during my service,” he told her.

 

“I bet you have,” she growled sarcastically.

  
“Jealous?”

  
“Not this again,” she sighed. “If you’re going to start repeating yourself then you should just get off of me so I can go back to the party.”

  
He stood up separating them. She could hear the rustle of fabric as he straightened his clothes and she suddenly realized she couldn’t get re-dressed in the dark.

  
“Crap,” she swore. “Why doesn’t the light in here work?”

  
He chuckled. “Because I unscrewed the light bulb.”

  
“Well screw it back in so I can see where my clothes are,” she ordered.

  
He sighed and suddenly there was a soft light illuminating the room. In his left hand he held his cell phone as he reached up and screwed the bulb back into the socket. The room was flooded with light causing her to blink rapidly.

  
“Damn!” they swore at the same time.

  
She looked at Dave and saw that he was looking at her as she was still leaning on the table naked except for her shoes. He adjusted himself in his trousers as he stared at her.

  
“Are you kidding me?” she laughed humorlessly. “You’re too old to get another hard-on so soon. Are you taking something for that?”

  
He grinned slyly. “You’re very inspirational.”

  
“And you’re a horny old man,” she growled back. Inwardly she was delighted to know that she could affect him that way. She sat up and located her panties. “Hand me my dress.”

  
She pulled on her underwear as their combined wetness ran down her legs. Grabbing the dress from his hands she pulled it on and turned around. Without direction he zipped her up. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against his body.

  
“So what do you think Babe, want to do this again?”

  
“Call me Babe again and I will castrate you.”

  
His laughter filled her ears as he held her tighter. “You’re turning me on.”

  
She shook her head. “You’re despicable.”

  
He hummed in her ear as his hands rubbed gently up her abdomen to her breasts. She felt her nipples harden against his palms. ‘Damn,’ she thought, ‘the bastard has gotten the upper hand again.’

  
She reached behind her and caressed his bulge before tugging down his zipper. “Leave the dress on,” she ordered as she moved out of his arms and bent over the table.


End file.
